


Dry Bowser Baseball

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Baseball, Mario Kart - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Announcements, Baseball, Sports, Tennis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser decides to try out baseball after King K. Rool convinces him to join up in a friendly match of b-ball. Can Dry Bowser enjoy this quirky game of ball?





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was practicing up on his tennis skills on a private clay course he built himself at the dusty Bone Dry Dunes as King K. Rool came by, with a wooden baseball bat in his hand. The crocodile king took a moment to focus on what the skeletal reptile resembled, approaching him as he adjusted his big yellow crown.

"Hey... aren't you the skeletal version of that stupid Koopa King?" King K. asked as he had his usual smirk on his face.

Dry Bowser turned his focus to K. Rool, inspecting the green, muscular fat crocodile. "Well, I originally was, but now I'm my own man... reptile. Being." He smacked the green fuzzy tennis ball he was hitting various times one last time with his gray tennis racket as he then placed his bony hands on his skeletal hips. "That dim witted king of the Koopas is now just my younger, fleshy relative. So anyway, what brings you all the way out here? There surely must be a reason, because this place is deserted outside of racing..."

K. Rool: (coughs) Well, seeing as you're good with tennis, I just thought that you would be interested in trying out a different kind of ball game...

Dry Bowser: (notices the baseball bat that K. Rool has) I take it that you want me to come with you and try out baseball?

K. Rool: (blinks in surprise) Well... yeah. Bowser wanted me to have another round with me after I whipped him in a Smash brawl. So what do you say?

Dry Bowser took a moment to think. He recalled the last time he participated in baseball, which involved him playing with his irregular buddies, Arceus and Gruntilda, amidst a sea of generics no one cares about at the grassy baseball field somewhere near Spiral Mountain.

_"Come on, get pumped up!" Arceus exclaimed as he was the umpire._

_Gruntilda scoffed as she was the pitcher. "Heh! Have you seen the way this bonehead plays? I doubt he'll get a home run!"_

_"Oh, is that so?" Dry Bowser grumbled as he had a bone as his baseball bat. "Give me your best shot!"_

_Gruntilda, smirked, chucking a baseball right at Dry Bowser, which caused him to collapse into a pile of bones as everyone laughed at this, with the bony reptile grumbling in annoyance as a result._

"...I don't have particular good memories of the last time," Dry Bowser explained as he rubbed the back of his skull using his right hand. "So don't expect any miracles if-"

"Good enough for me!" K. Rool exclaimed as he grabbed Dry Bowser, with the two reptiles leaving the sandy tennis court behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser and King K. Rool were on the search for more baseball players, when they stopped to notice Ness, the hometown hero of Onett, playing some baseball by himself on the diamond field within his very hometown, a red baseball machine having been set up specifically for him.

Dry Bowser then got another flashback, making him briefly lose focus on his surroundings as he remembered another memory of baseball.

_"Come on, D-Man! Don't let these strikes get to you!" Arceus announced as it seemed like Dry Bowser was screwed, with this being the last inning of the game taking place on the rock themed baseball stadium atop the Sinnoh region's Mt. Coronet._

_Gruntilda glanced at her deck of cards as she just shook her head. "It's times like these that certain players should stick to other sports. Like tennis, for example."_

_That happened to be the word Dry Bowser needed to hear, treating his baseball bat like a tennis racket as he managed to smash the incoming baseball high into the gloomy sky, with his team cheering him on as the bony reptile redeemed himself after a lousy baseball game._

"...what's with all the flashbacks?" K. Rool asked in curiosity as he was polishing his crown.

Dry Bowser got back to reality, shaking his skull while shrugging. "Must have been on a snooze cruise, I guess."

"Well, don't let it happen again." K. Rool stated as he patted his golden belly, with the two reptilians approaching Ness as the PSI powered human boy turned around to see them, shocked by their presence.

"Oh hey! I recognize you two! K. Rool and Bowser without skin!" Ness exclaimed as he smiled, slamming an incoming baseball with his wooden baseball bat as he turned to the two heavyweight reptiles. "What do you guys want with me? Surely you must be curious!"  



End file.
